Spamano: Día de los Muertos
by DaizNDust
Summary: Short Spamano story ! Lovino spends Día de los Muertos with Antonio ! Warning: Fluffiness and Lovi's potty mouth Warning: May cause squeeing, and/or sadness


"What? Im not going to spend the weekend with you!" Lovino Vargas shouted at his best friend/boss Antonio Carriedo who turned to look at the Italian.

"Please Lovi? I want you to come to a party with me~!"

"NO! Besides im spending Halloween with Feli!" Lovino half lied, he didn't want to be alone with Antonio…for about three years now Lovino had his crush of the Spaniard, but he feared that Antonio would laugh at him!

"Lovi… please? You refuse to go with me every year! And this year I want you come to come to Día de los Muertos with me!"

"What the hell is Día de los Muertos!?"

"It's a holiday in my country it means Day of The Dead….its like Halloween…"

Lovino bit his lip looking up at the pleading Spaniard and sighed.

"But why me…..why not take Francis or Gilbert….."

Antonio didn't answer right away he looked sideways looking at the wall. "Please Lovi….this is a very special holiday that I want to spend with you…"

Lovino stared at Antonio for a second registering what he had said in his mind and blinked sighing softly "Fine…"

"Are you serious Lovi~!" Antonio squealed and hugged the Italian, making Lovino blush a little.

"Si…."

Antonio smiled at him "Great get your stuff together and meet me at my house this is going to be so much fun!"

Lovino nodded watching Antonio walk away happily back to his house.

"What have I gotten myself into" Lovino sighed and walked to his house to pack.

* * *

The next day Lovino walked up the steps to Antonio's house and knocked on the door, of course he had music on so he probably didn't hear him.

"BASTARD OPEN THIS DOOR!" Lovino yelled as he heard running and Antonio appeared at the door.

"Lovi you're here!" Antonio smiled and led him into the house, the Spaniard's house was decorated in bright yellow's and reds, greens and oranges. Lovino looked around the house smelling a sweet scent in the air. He turned and found a picture of a women in a red dress with a small boy in her arms the boy was asleep and the women was winking at whoever was running the camera, one finger to her mouth representing the person to be quiet.

Was this one of Antonio's girlfriends…..who was the boy….?

Antonio had noticed Lovino staring and walked over "That's my mama….that little boy is me…"

Lovino's eyes flickered from the picture to Antonio then back, how was that adorable boy the man in front of him?

"Why do you have these candles around her photograph?"

"To remember her….she died this year…"

Lovino's heart sank as Antonio put a hand on his mother's photo, "She was the best mother on earth…..anyway lets go to the market and get some treats!" he announced and put Lovino's bag on the couch blowing out the candles and walked up to the door, Lovino slowly following.

The market place that Antonio and Lovino went to was huge! People were selling sugar skulls and flowers. Antonio walked up to a stand and bought some bread and gave some to Lovino.

It looked like normal bread but it looked like a twisted bone! Lovino hesitated watching Antonio devour his before taking a bit of his. At the next stand Antonio bought them both a couple sugar skulls and a couple for tonight, the man gave Lovino frosting that he could put on his skull. Lovino stared at the skull for a moment and wrote Lovi Vargas on it and ate it smiling as the skull melted in his mouth.

Antonio noticed the smile and smiled as well eating his skull in one bite.

The two went all over the colorful market buying paper Mache Skulls and Skeletons. The two soon went home and gathered up all the things and went to the cemetery.

"Wait why are we going to the grave yard?"

"You will see Lovi~"

When they got there Antonio walked to a grave at the far corner of the grave yard and sets the supplies on the grass. The weeds has been cut down from around the grave and the grave was scrubbed and polished.

"Why do you do this celebration Antonio…."

"To honor our ancestors….to make sure they are not forgotten….."

"Why…?"

"Because our ancestors are important to us…." He whispered and got the grave set up and stood up quietly. Lovino watched him quietly as Antonio looked up

"Oh the parade is starting lets go Lovi…"

"Toni wait…." Lovino whispered racing forward to catch the Spaniard but tripped on a grave stone and fell, Antonio turned and caught Lovino falling on top of him. They both stared at each other blushing madly.

Lovino opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into his, he froze looking up at Spaniard. Antonio locked eyes with Lovino and looked sideways pushing himself up.

"I-Im sorry Lovi….." he whispered leaning against a tree next to his mother's grave, Lovino scooted over and sat leaning on the Spaniard, connecting hands.

"It took you long enough" Lovino growled, Antonio smiled and kissed the Italian's head as Lovino then felt a warm feeling inside.

What was this..?

"Do you feel her too?"

"Who?"

"My mama, she's here with us and she's happy" Antonio smiled at him "You can tell when she's around because she makes your heart heavy and you feel happy."

Lovino didn't answer he laid back staring at the night sky head resting on the Spaniard's chest. There were so many stars…then Lovino noticed the food.

"Ooh food can we eat it..?"

"Only if you want the spirits to pull at your toes tonight" Antonio giggled and Lovino half smiled closing his eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me Antonio….. Ti Amo….."

"Ti Amo Lovino" Antonio grinned and kissed the Italians cheek wrapping his arms around the Italian to keep him warm.

That was the best Day of the Dead celebration Antonio ever had.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Dust here with my first short story! **_

_**Sorry if it sucks i'm tired and Daiz is forcing me to write/post this T.T**_

_**Anyway enjoy some Spamano~!**_

_**(An update on Tino will come in a few!)**_

_**Adios~**_

_**-Dust 3**_


End file.
